


Open Invitation

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Get Lucky Fest 2017, Implied Sexual Content, Language, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione can see the way that Draco and Theo glance at each other. Maybe some Liquid Luck will help diffuse the unresolved tension?





	Open Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes: Many thanks to my beta gaeilgerua for her help! Yet again, I know the prompter suggested smut, but my Muse just wouldn't cooperate with me. I hope everyone enjoys! <3

"Draco, thank you again for coming out with me tonight," Hermione said once more, giving her boyfriend a thankful look. It was St. Patrick's Day, and everyone was out celebrating at the Leaky Cauldron for the holiday.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, handing Hermione a shot of Firewhisky. "I already told you, love, no need to thank me!" An Irish tune was playing in the background, and a few drunk wizards and witches were attempting to engage in Irish step dancing. "Have you seen Theo?"  
  
Hermione arched a brow at her boyfriend as he scanned the room for his best friend. Truth be told, Hermione always wondered if there was a thing between Draco and Theo. Draco never admitted it, but Hermione could tell. Not that she minded, of course. She loved Draco, and Theo was a sexy wizard as well.  
  
"Ah, there he is!" Draco said, leaving Hermione at her table to go and greet Theo.  
  
She watched in amusement as Draco and Theo hugged before Draco led Theo towards the bar. She wondered if there was any way she could convince Draco to let Theo join them for the evening…  
  
"Oh!" she whispered aloud to herself, remembering that she had something special in her handy beaded bag. Digging inside, she grinned victoriously when she found the little bottle of Felix Felicis. She took a sip, hoping that she would indeed be lucky that evening.  
  
"Hi, Theo," she greeted him warmly when he and Draco arrived at her table. They took a seat, and Hermione smiled when Draco slid her over another shot. She did love her Firewhisky.  
  
"Hermione, you look lovely tonight," Theo said, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said, smiling warmly. Draco moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
The three of them engaged in idle chit chat for some time. Hermione danced to the music blasting in the background, enjoying herself. She only half-listened to Draco and Theo's conversation. Eventually, drinks ran out and Theo stood, offering to get everyone another round.  
  
"Draco, I have an idea," Hermione said, glancing at her beau. "I see the way you look at Theo."  
  
Draco immediately flushed, but didn’t dare to deny it. "I'm sorry," he said instead.  
  
"Don’t be," Hermione assured him.  
  
Draco looked at her in confusion. "You're not upset that I'm pining after another guy?"  
  
"Do you love me?" Hermione countered.  
  
"More than anything," Draco replied.  
  
"Then we're good," Hermione said, smiling at him. "There's nothing wrong with loving two people, Draco. Does Theo know?"  
  
Draco looked at her warily. "Why aren’t you upset?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Look, Draco, I'm okay with all of this. I love you, Merlin knows I love you so much, but I can see how much you want him. And I have a feeling Theo feels the same way. So, truth be told, I was rather hoping we could invite Theo home with us."  
  
Draco looked gobsmacked. "Are you sure?" he asked after a moment. When Hermione nodded, he gaped. "What gave you this idea?"  
  
Hermione considered it for a moment. "I'm not sure to be honest." She grabbed Draco's hand. "I love you, Draco, and if this makes you uncomfortable, we can forget about this whole conversation completely."  
  
Draco was quiet for a moment before leaning forward and brushing his lips against hers. "I don’t know how I ended up with a witch who was so beautiful and understanding."  
  
Hermione flushed. "Draco."  
  
"Yes," he whispered. "I would very much like to invite Theo to our bed."  
  
Hermione's insides warmed as she beamed. "Wonderful." It seemed the Liquid Luck was certainly doing its job.  
  
Theo returned at that moment. He handed Hermione and Draco their drinks before disappearing briefly and returning with his own. "The Leaky is packed tonight."  
  
"It definitely is," Hermione said, nodding in agreement. "People just love any excuse to come out and drink." She smirked, knocking back her shot of Firewhisky.  
  
"Any good at the Irish jig?" Theo asked, laughing.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Draco's a good dancer, though."  
  
Draco blushed. "Yeah, but ballroom dancing, not Irish step dancing." He shook his head. "You couldn’t pay me enough to dance an Irish jig."  
  
"Come on, I'm sure Seamus would be more than happy to teach you." Theo glanced at the dance floor, where Seamus and Dean were dancing to the music.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat. "I'm going to zip off to the loo. Be right back." She kissed Draco on the cheek and headed towards the bathroom. This would give Draco and Theo a moment alone to approach the topic.  
  
"So," Draco said, watching as Hermione disappeared through the crowd. "Find anything that catches your eye?"  
  
Theo sputtered. "What?"  
  
"I was just curious as to whether or not anyone's caught your eye," Draco retorted. "I never see you out with anyone."  
  
"The person I'm interested in doesn't like me back that way," Theo said softly after a moment. He took a sip of his beer.  
  
“Oh? How can you be so sure?” Draco inquired, arching a brow. He knocked back his own shot before leaning slightly closer to Theo.  
  
Theo's eyes widened slightly. He cleared his throat, pulling away from Draco. "I'm pretty sure."  
  
"I'm pretty sure you're wrong." He placed his hand on Theo's leg. "In fact, I'm sure you're wrong."  
  
Theo flushed. "Draco…"  
  
Draco leant forward, brushing his lips against Theo's. Theo was shocked, still in the kiss before loosening up slightly. He returned the kiss, tentatively deepening it. Someone moaned.  
  
They broke apart, hearts pounding as the music blasted. "Wow," Draco mused.  
  
Theo shook his head. "As much as I enjoyed that—"  
  
"How much did you enjoy it?" Draco pressed, a wicked smile on his face.  
  
"Enough that my cock is throbbing," Theo admitted. "But it's not right… I won't do that to Hermione."  
  
"Hermione knows," Draco said, gesturing across the room. Theo turned, eyes widening when he saw Hermione sitting at the bar. She raised her glass at them both. "In fact, she was the one to suggest it." Draco paused. "If you don't want to, you don't have to, but the invitation is there."  
  
"To do what exactly?"  
  
"Join us," Hermione answered from behind him. She smiled warmly at him. "If you'd like to, Theo."  
  
"Are you sure? Both of you?"  
  
"We are," Draco said with a nod. "Wouldn’t have offered if we didn’t mean it."  
  
Theo stood, taking Hermione's hand. "Yes." He looked back at Draco, love in his eyes. "Yes."  
  
"Then let's go." Draco smirked.  


* * *

  
  
The next morning, as Hermione lay between Draco and Theo, her body sated and aching, she knew that she had made the right call with the Liquid Luck. Snuggling back under the covers, she looked forward to making Theo a permanent addition to her and Draco's life. The knowing smile on Draco's face told her that he felt the same way.


End file.
